


Холод

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, SPOILER!ALERT, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Переписанный финал «Скайуокер. Восход», Форсбонд, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Его хватка на её теле ослабевает. Его глаза закрываются. Их связь остывает.Но сердце его бьётся.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

Рей ненавидит холод.

С каждым шагом он пробирает её до самых костей.

Более того, ей ненавистно, как она к этому привыкла. Ей не хватает тепла, безопасности, но больше всего она скучает по нему.

_Я хотела принять твою руку... Руку Бена…_

Признание вскрыло её, оставив уязвимой, а этого себе позволить она больше не может. С каждым шагом она чувствует, как тьма сдавливает грудь всё сильнее, до тех пор, пока у неё не получается сделать и вдоха. 

Палпатин.

Усмехаясь, он даже не сомневается, что держит всё под контролем, будто точно знает, как она поступит, поднимая над головой световой меч. Но она _не одна_. Её душа ликует, когда она чувствует, как он берёт из её руки сайбер и сражается так, как она никогда прежде не видела.

Потому что это _Бен Соло_ , а не Кайло Рен.

Но даже теперь, когда они объединились, шансы у них невелики. Палпатин злорадствует, осушая их обоих — две половины, наконец, ставшие единым целым лишь затем, чтобы встретить печальный конец. Ей хочется схватить Бена за руку, сказать, что он больше не один, и если они падут, то только вместе, но пошевелиться у неё не получается, ведь она скована Силой.

Страх — это оружие. Он словно кремень, который точит лезвие, и когда она видит, как Бен падает в шахту, ей больше не страшно. Ведь скоро она к нему присоединится, но не раньше, чем заберёт с собой Палпатина.

Сила, которая пронизывает её, не похожа ни на что иное. С ней голоса джедаев, и она борется со слезами — ведь один из них не с ними — потому что знает, что если покажет хоть толику слабости, то всё закончится прежде, чем начнётся. Её накрывает тёмная волна удовлетворения, пока она наблюдает, как некогда великий Император практически тает у неё на глазах.

А потом всё заканчивается, и она устала, смертельно устала. Земля под ней твёрдая, жёсткая, холодная, а она едва может двигаться. Последнее, что она видит перед тем, как закрыть глаза, это танцующие над ней в небе корабли.

***

Тепло.

Впервые за долгое время она ощущает тепло.

Оно зарождается глубоко в груди, просачивается в кровь, расползается по коже, проникая в каждую клеточку тела. Её окружает свет, и она слышит голос, прекрасный, успокаивающий голос, который зовёт её домой. Её держат сильные руки, сердцебиение, которое не является её собственным, колотится о её ребра, и стоит ей распахнуть глаза, в темноте она видит нечто прекрасное.

Бен смотрит на неё с облегчением и удивлением, в его карих глазах сияет чистейшая любовь, которую она когда-либо знала. Дрожащими руками она касается его лица, желая убедиться, что он реален. Так и есть. Он тёплый и живой. Ей едва в это верится.

— Бен...

Его улыбка потрясающая, искренняя. Связь между ними пульсирует, наполненная жизнью, но что-то кажется странным, неестественным. Она не успевает обдумать это как следует, прижимаясь губами к его губам, потому что он здесь, Бен Соло здесь, она не одна, и они _победили_.

Теперь он улыбается. В его глазах плещутся слёзы, пока он держит её в объятиях. Она чувствует его любовь, его надежду. Будущее неясно, но пока они готовы встретить его рука об руку, они со всем справятся.

Объятие, в котором он её стискивает, начинает ослабевать, улыбка на лице Бена тускнеет, глаза его закрываются, а тело безвольно падает на пол. Паника овладевает ею, словно кто-то с помощью Силы сдавливает ей глотку. Кинувшись к нему, Рей умоляет его открыть глаза.

— Не бросай меня, только не сейчас…

Прижавшись ухом к его груди, она чувствует, что сердце его продолжает биться.

***

Вокруг неё бушует торжество, люди в лагере ликуют и аплодируют, ведь Последний Орден побеждён.

Только Чуи знает, почему она плачет, обнимая своих друзей. Вуки был первым, к кому она обратилась за помощью, умоляя помочь ей доставить Бена на «Сокол» в целости и сохранности.

В своё время она расскажет друзьям обо всём, но сейчас они радуются, ликуют и пока не готовы встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, который когда-то был Верховным Лидером Первого Ордена.

А пока она будет улыбаться, будет праздновать их победу, находясь начеку в ожидании момента, когда Бен придёт в себя.

***

Татуин — безлюдное место.

Как и на Джакку, здесь жарко, безжизненно, и, насколько хватает глаз, кругом сплошная пустыня.

Она стоит перед скромным домиком, старым и давным-давно заброшенным. Ей сказали, что в этом доме вырос Люк Скайуокер.

Честно говоря, она сама не знает, зачем принесла сайберы сюда. Не то чтобы Люк когда-нибудь рассказывал ей о своих детских воспоминаниях, а Лея в принципе здесь никогда не была, но пока Рей наблюдает, как свёрток погружается в песок, её охватывает чувство завершенности.

Именно здесь началась история Энакина Скайуокера. Именно здесь началась история Люка Скайуокера.

Именно здесь она будет погребена.

Грустно улыбаясь, она ощущает вокруг себя пульсацию Силы, которая успокаивает её встревоженную душу и убеждает, что беспокоиться ей больше не нужно.

Отныне царит баланс.

— Давненько здесь никого не бывало. Ты кто такая?

Рей смотрит на старушку. В другой жизни это было бы её будущее. День за днём копаться в песках и пытаться выжить. Ей становится грустно за эту женщину, но краем глаза она замечает две фигуры, которые вызывают у неё улыбку и укрепляют её решимость.

— Я Рей. 

— Что ещё за Рей? 

Люк гордо улыбается. Лея кивает, в Силе такая же царственная, как и при жизни.

— Рей Соло.

***

Обратный путь к «Соколу» оказывается длиннее, чем она ожидала, бёдра горят от напряжения, а ББ-8 катится за ней следом. Когда она добирается до рампы это самое настоящее облегчение. Задраив люки, она направляется в рубку.

Она чувствует его прежде, чем видит, но в этом нет ничего нового. Теперь их Связь отточена, отработана и открыта.

Бен поворачивается в кресле пилота; взгляд его тёмных глаз мягок, а длинные чернильные локоны отброшены с глаз. Он по-прежнему носит чёрное — привычка, от которой, Рей уверена, он никогда не откажется, но втайне ей бы не хотелось, чтобы он менялся. Он раскрывает объятия, позволяя ей забраться к нему на колени и ответить на его нежный поцелуй.

— Куда теперь, родная? — спрашивает Бен. 

Она заключает его лицо в ладони.

— Полетели домой.


End file.
